Secret Love Song, Pt II
by forcverandalways
Summary: A Jibbs songfic to Secret Love Song, Pt II by Little Mix from their album Get Weird (Deluxe Edition)


***inhales***

 **HIIIIIIII GUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSS I AM BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK**

 **First of all, I have to let you know a couple of things before we begin.**

 **Basically, now that the first two terms are over, which are usually pretty chilled out, my teachers are now completely piling us with homework. I have Science homework I have to do but I will do that later.**

 **Secondly, I am having writer's block with both Operation Jibbs and Truths, so I have been focusing on some new one shots, which should hopefully be up soon, depending on how much spare time I have this weekend, because I also have a two page long Maths homework sheet which I will have to do.**

 **Also, I tried using my laptop for this (tried meaning I gave up because since I have used the app for so long, I prefer to use that over the website), because the website has those horizontal line seperatey thingys that I have seen on many people's stories, and the app does not have them, so I will put in a request for that at some point, hopefully today.**

 **Anyway, I appreciate all the support you guys, and as a gift to you, may I present my latest songfic, which is based around the song Secret Love Song, Part II by Little Mix.**

 **Enjoyyyy xx**

Jenny Shepard walked into the Marine Birthday Corps Birthday Ball, with her secret lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, standing behind with the rest of her security detail. She glanced back at him briefly and he smiled at her before she smiled back and they saw the love in each other's eyes.

But Jenny felt as though she was dying inside. Their love was a secret and Jenny was too terrified to tell her boss because she felt like she would lose her job. Did she really want to choose her job over the one she loved _again_?

They kissed at work when everyone else had left, and in her office when no one else was there. They bought each other coffee and they left it on the other's desk.

For Jenny and for Gibbs though, it would never be enough.

Gibbs drove Jenny home that night. He had just gotten into her driveway when he noticed the tears rolling down her face as she looked out the window.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked.

He ran to the other side and opened the door. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" He asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"Why do we have to hide our love Jethro? In public, we can't show our love. Why?! I feel like our love is homeless!" Jenny sobbed.

Why could Jenny not hold him on the street? Or kiss him when they danced together in public? She wished that it could be like when they were younger. Why could it not? She was his after all.

Why could she not say she was in love? Gibbs knew she did. She wanted to shout it from the rooftop of the NCIS headquarters. She wished it could be like that. Why could it not? She was his after all.

Gibbs knew Jenny was meant for him. He had known since that second night in Marseilles, when their bodies had fitted together more perfectly than jigsaw pieces. Every time he thought about her he knew he was in so deep.

He would never tell her this, but he knew that she knew too that their love was homeless.

Why could Jenny not hold him in the street? Why could he not kiss her when they were dancing at balls when she did not want to dance with anyone else? He wished that they could be like any other couple. Why could they not? He was hers after all.

Why could he not say he was in love? He wanted to shout it from the rooftop of the NCIS headquarters. He wished that it could be like that. Why could it not? He was hers.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked her lover as she walked into his basement.

He was working on his boat, and he was obviously very upset. Jenny put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face her. She pulled him into her embrace.

"What's wrong, Jethro?" She whispered as she rubbed her hand up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"I don't want to do this, Jen. I don't want our love to be a secret. I don't want to have to hide the fact that we're dating. I want you to be happy" he replied.

This redhead pulled back.

"I am happy. I am going to tell SECNAV, and I'm going to do it tomorrow. If I lose my job, I really don't care, because I am never _ever_ choosing my career over you again" she told him.

Gibbs put his lips to hers softly and it quickly became passionate.

"Come on" he replied once they had let go and they ran upstairs.

The next day, Jenny and Gibbs got ready and they went to their favourite coffee shop. They got a cup of coffee each before driving to work. The two walked into NCIS and got in the elevator. Gibbs pressed the emergency switch almost immediately.

"What time is SECNAV coming?" Gibbs asked her.

"1100. I have another four hours" she replied.

"Let me know if you need me" he stated before he pecked her on the lips.

Jenny smiled before she turned the elevator back on. They got to the floor of bullpen and she and her lover both got out. He went to the bullpen and she went upstairs to her office. Four hours later, Phillip Davenport, the Secretary of the Navy and Jenny's boss walked into NCIS. He walked upstairs and into Cynthia's office.

"Director, SECNAV's here" Cynthia said through the intercom.

"Let him in please Cynthia" Jenny's voice rang through Cynthia's office phone.

Cynthia nodded at the man with a smile and he walked in.

"Why am I here, Jennifer?" The SECNAV asked her.

Jenny took a deep breath.

"Agent Gibbs and I are dating" she stated.

"When did this start?" Davenport questioned.

"It depends. We were sent on an undercover operation in Europe seven years ago, and we became romantically involved. A year later, I" Jenny wiped away the tear that had rolled down her left cheek. "I left him for this job. Why I did that I have no idea. This time it was after Agent Todd's funeral. I went to his house to check up on him and we confessed some things. It went on from there" Jenny said.

"Jennifer, your father was one of my closest friends. I know for a fact he would want you to be happy. I can work this with the press, but you have to make me a promise" the SECNAV replied.

"Anything" Jenny promised.

"Keep it out of the office" he told her sternly.

"Yes sir" she responded.

Davenport smiled.

"Then I believe my work here is done. I was wondering how long it would take for you and Agent Gibbs to get together" he said.

"Wh...what?" Jenny uttered.

"Tom mentioned that there was some, erm, _tension_ between the two of you when he introduced you as the new Director and I saw it as well when I was here last month" the SECNAV informed her.

"Oh no" she moaned.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jennifer. It's good to hear that the two of you have finally sorted things out. But I do have one more question" Jenny's father's friend replied.

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"Do you love him?" Davenport questioned.

"What?" the redhead replied, caught off guard.

"Do you love him? Either you do or you don't, so tell me" the SECNAV said.

"I do" she stated.

"Then tell him, Jennifer, before it's too late" he replied before he walked out.

Jenny pressed the button to call Cynthia.

"Yes Director?" The redhead's ever loyal assistant asked.

"Please ask Agent Gibbs to come up here" Jenny said.

"Of course Director" Cynthia replied.

A few minutes later, instead of barging in, Gibbs actually waited for Cynthia to announce him before walking in. He closed the door gingerly before he looked at his lover.

"What did the SECNAV say?" The agent asked.

"He said to keep it out of the office" Jenny stated before she kissed him on the lips softly.

"This isn't keeping it out of the office Jen" Gibbs reminded her once they had let go.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" she said with a grin before she kissed him again.

"I love you" the redhead told him once they had let go.

Gibbs smiled a proper smile, not one of his signature half smiles.

"I love you too" he replied before he kissed her and they were both smiling into the kiss.

Finally, Jenny and Gibbs were not a secret love song anymore, but just a love song.

 **Oh my gosh, this has to be the longest songfic I have ever written. Wow!!**

 **Thank you so so much for reading you guys. Please tell me what you thought x**


End file.
